Es war der 13 Februar - Neufassung
by ju.ks.54
Summary: deutsche, korrigierte Neufassung: Lee kehrt 12 Jahre nach seinem mysteriösen Verschwinden plötzlich zurück. Wird Amanda ihm seine Story glauben und ihn wieder bei sich aufnehmen?


13. Februar 2002

Gedankenverloren stand Amanda am Fenster und sah auf die Straße hinaus. Sie drehte ihren Kaffeebecher in den Händen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr Kaffee bereits kalt war. Sie hatte sich heute einen Tag freigenommen, wie jedes Jahr, um ihre traurige Stimmung nicht erklären zu müssen. Draußen war es sehr ruhig. Die Nachbarskinder waren in der Schule, die Eltern zur Arbeit gefahren. Nur wenige Bewohner, meist Mütter oder Pensionäre, waren vormittags noch auf der Straße zu sehen. In ihren Gedanken kreisten wieder die Erlebnisse herum, die sie mit dem 13. Februar verband – ihrem Hochzeitstag – dem Tag von Lees plötzlichem Verschwinden – die einsamen Jahre des Wartens und der Verzweiflung.

Sie registrierte nicht, dass vor ihrem Haus ein Taxi anhielt, aus dem ein Mann in ziemlich abgerissener Kleidung stieg. Auch, dass dieser Mann es eilig hatte, zwischen den Hecken der Häuser zu verschwinden, bemerkte sie nicht. Sie hatte ganz andere Bilder vor Augen.

_Es war der 13. Februar 1987, an dem sie geheiratet hatten. Ach, was waren sie glücklich gewesen. Die Zeit der Geheimnisse danach war hart, aber sie hatten auch das geschafft. Irgendwann kehrte dann glücklicherweise ein normales Familienleben ein – bis zu jenem 13. Februar 1990. Morgens hatte sich Lee noch herzlich von ihr verabschiedet und war wie gewohnt zur Arbeit in die Geheimdienstzentrale gefahren. Amanda hatte sich diesen Tag freigenommen, um für den Abend etwas Besonderes vorzubereiten. Es sollte einfach schön werden. Dotty war mit Captain Kurt weggefahren, Joe würde die Jungs von der Schule abholen und mit zu sich nehmen. Sie sollten erst am nächsten Tag nach der Schule wieder nach Hause kommen. Es schien ein perfekter Hochzeitstag zu werden._

_Dann, gegen 13 Uhr klingelte das Telefon. Amanda hatte direkt ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie den Hörer abnahm. Es war Billy, der ohne Umschweife zur Sache kam:_

_„Kommen Sie bitte sofort in die Zentrale – wir haben ein Problem – Lee ist zu den Russen übergelaufen." Und –rumms- hatte er den Hörer aufgelegt. Amanda bekam vor Schreck den Mund nicht zu. Sprachlos ließ sie den Hörer sinken. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen es in ihrem Kopf nur so gerattert hatte, drehte sie sich um und machte sich mit dem Auto auf in die Zentrale. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatte. Es musste sich einfach um einen Irrtum handeln. Lee würde so etwas nie tun – davon war sie überzeugt. Und doch….er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen häufiger mit dem russischen Botschafter und dessen Sekretären getroffen. Meist ohne sie – mit der Begründung, ihr Russisch wäre nicht gut genug. Das hatte sie zwar gestört, aber eigenartig fand sie das bisher nicht – bisher! Jetzt begannen doch Zweifel an ihr zu nagen._

_In der Zentrale angekommen bat sie Billy direkt in sein Büro und bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Die Jalousien der Fenster waren bereits zugezogen. _

_„Amanda, was können Sie mir über Lee sagen? Was hat er Ihnen gesagt?"_

_Amanda starrte ihren Chef an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nichts. Er hat mit mir über nichts gesprochen. Ich bin völlig verwirrt." Sie war den Tränen nahe – sollte die Anschuldigung doch stimmen?_

_„Amanda, haben Sie irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt in letzter Zeit? Hat er Alleingänge getätigt? Hat er sich mit Ihnen unbekannten Personen getroffen? Wir müssen alles wissen. Momentan betrachten wir ihn als Überläufer und somit als Staatsfeind. Vielleicht besteht die Chance, das Ganze aufzuklären. Dazu benötigen wir aber Ihre Hilfe."_

_„Mr. Melrose, ich kann das ganze gar nicht glauben. Lee würde so etwas niemals tun."_

_„Amanda, bitte." _

_„Naja, ich …. Er …. „ stammelte sie._

_„Was?" forderte Billy sie zum Weiterreden auf._

_„Er hat sich in letzter Zeit häufiger mit dem russischen Botschafter getroffen – ohne mich. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Er meinte, das dürfte ich momentan noch nicht wissen. Meinen Sie….?"_

_„Das könnte ein Anhaltspunkt sein. Wir müssen zur Botschaft. Kommen Sie mit?" Amanda nickte nur._

_An der russischen Botschaft angekommen stieg Billy aus, Amanda zögerte zuerst, dann stieg auch sie aus. Von den Damen im Empfang erfuhren sie nur, dass der Botschafter heute nicht im Hause sei, sie ihm aber eine Nachricht hinterlassen werde._

_Unverrichteter Dinge fuhren Amanda und Billy zurück. Sie waren gerade einige Minuten unterwegs, als Amanda aufschrie._

_„Dort – sehen Sie – Lees Auto."_

_Tatsächlich. Dort, auf dem Parkplatz eines kleinen Parks in der Nähe der Botschaft stand Lees Corvette. Billy hielt sofort an und beide liefen auf das Auto zu. Schon aus einiger Entfernung erkannten sie, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Rund um den Wagen lagen Scherben der eingeschlagenen Seitenscheiben. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_

_Amanda schaute in den Wagen – dort fand sie nichts, außer Lees Regenschirm und dem Lunchpaket, welches sie ihm morgens gepackt hatte._

_Billy ging zurück zum Wagen und rief in der Zentrale an. Dann trat er wieder zu Amanda, die kreidebleich neben der Corvette stehengeblieben war. „Amanda, wir werden schon herausfinden, was passiert ist."_

_„Aber, wieso steht das Auto hier – SO? Das sieht doch nach einem Überfall aus, oder nicht?" _

_„Das wäre eine zu schnelle Schlussfolgerung. Wir lassen das Auto und die Umgebung hier gründlich untersuchen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht. Kommen Sie, wir fahren."_

_Noch während die beiden zum Auto zurückgingen, erreichten 4 Wagen des Geheimdienstes und ein Abschleppwagen mit Leatherneck am Steuer den Ort des Geschehens. Francine stieg aus dem ersten Wagen, ging auf Amanda zu und sagte:_

_„Wir kümmern uns um alles – Amanda, mach dir keine Sorgen – wir klären das, so oder so." Amanda nickte nur und stieg zu Billy in den Wagen._

_Dem ganzen folgten Wochen, in denen Amanda noch etliche Male Rede und Antwort stehen musste. Sie wurde über die gesamten letzten Jahre ausgefragt. Einige ihr peinliche Details hätte sie natürlich am liebsten für sich behalten, aber das war unmöglich. Sie war froh, dass ihr Chef Billy Melrose diese Verhöre selbst führte. So konnte sie sicher sein, dass wenigstens die persönlichen Dinge nicht weitererzählt wurden. In diesen Wochen gab es leider kaum neue Erkenntnisse. Keine Meldungen von Lee, keine Bestätigung aus Moskau. Nur zwei Hinweise erreichten Amanda._

_Der eine war ein Foto von Lee, wie er vor der Tür der russischen Botschaft stand und dem Botschafter lächelnd die Hand schüttelte. Unter dem Arm hatte er einen dicken braunen Umschlag. Der zweite war ebenfalls ein Foto von einer Überwachungskamera am Flughafen Dulles. Es zeigte Lee am Abflugschalter für einen Flug nach Moskau. Aus den Vergrößerungen konnte man erkennen, dass das Ticket auf den Namen „Leonid Seronow" ausgestellt war. Lees Gesicht war nur schwer zu erkennen, aber Amanda erkannte ihn an der Kleidung._

_Das beides überzeugte Billy und den Rest des Geheimdienstes davon, dass die Anschuldigungen wohl stimmen sollten. Nach einigen Wochen sollte die Akte Stetson geschlossen werden. Amanda weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren und forschte weiter nach. Billy drückte beide Augen zu und ließ sie gewähren. Doch leider fand sie auch nach monatelanger Suche keine weiteren Fakten, die Lee entlasten könnten. Von einem Lebenszeichen von ihm ganz zu schweigen._

_Eines Morgens, es war mittlerweile fast Weihnachten, erhielt sie einen Anruf vom CIA. Man habe ein Foto, welches weiteren Aufschluss in der Sache geben könne. Dies sei vom CIA-Agenten aus Moskau geschickt worden. Amanda bat um die schnelle Übersendung des Bildes – sie hätte alles getan, nur um noch etwas zu erfahren._

_Wenig später kam ein Umschlag mit einem Boten, der nur das eine besagte Foto enthielt. Es zeigte wieder ein Bild aus einer Überwachungskamera, diesmal vom Moskauer Flughafen. Darauf war Lee zu sehen, flankiert von zwei muskelbepackten Gorillas, wie er aus der Ankunftshalle ging, direkt auf eine Limousine zu. Auch hier war es nur die Kleidung, die Amanda eindeutig erkannte. _

_Auf der Rückseite des Fotos stand eine Notiz: 1990, Moskau._

_Das war das letzte, was sie je von Lee gesehen hatte. Als sich das Verschwinden jährte, beschloss Billy, Stetson endgültig abzuschreiben und erwartete von Amanda wieder vollen Einsatz, jetzt mit einem neuen Partner. Amanda konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem zu arbeiten. So stand sie vor der Wahl: aufhören mit der Arbeit beim Geheimdienst oder Büroarbeit. Sie wusste, es würde sie hier immer alles an Lee erinnern. Somit beschloss sie schweren Herzens, zu kündigen. Irgendetwas anderes würde sich schon finden, etwas, womit sie sich ablenken konnte._

_Einige Wochen später begann sie, in dem Buchladen nahe der Universität zu arbeiten, was ihr auch nach kurzer Zeit sehr viel Spaß machte und wirklich Ablenkung brachte._

Bis heute machte ihr die Arbeit in dem Buchladen Spaß. Vergessen konnte sie die Ereignisse nach dem 13. Februar 1990 aber nie. Jedes Jahr zum 13. Februar kam alles wieder hoch. Sie wollte an diesem Tag einfach nur allein sein. Häufig in den letzten Jahren hatte sie nur heulend auf dem Sofa gesessen. Anfangs hatte sie vor Wut auch schon mal einen Teller oder eine Schüssel gegen die Wand geschmissen. Es hatte nicht geholfen. Beinahe jedes Jahr versuchte irgendjemand, sie an diesem Tag herauszulocken. Erst Mutter, dann ihre Kinder, auch Joe, und sogar Francine. Sie war die einzige aus der Zeit, mit der sie noch Kontakt hatte. Sie hatte sie immer alle abgeblockt.

Und wie auf Kommando läutete das Telefon. Als Amanda abnahm, war tatsächlich Francine am Apparat.

„Hallo – na, ahnst du, was ich will?" fragte sie fröhlich.

„Ja, und wie jedes Jahr sage ich dir, ich möchte lieber allein sein." „Amanda, bitte…" „Nein, Francine. Lass mich bitte."

„Amanda, eine Frage – hast du endlich die Papiere abgegeben?"

„Nein, sie liegen noch hier – aber immerhin hab ich sie schon unterschrieben. Vielleicht gebe ich sie morgen ab."

„Ich glaube es erst, wenn du es getan hast. Ruf mich an, wenn du deine Meinung wegen heute Abend noch ändern solltest. Tschau!" „Tschau Francine."

Amandas Blick fiel auf den Stapel Papiere neben dem Telefon. Die Scheidungspapiere. Schon einige Male hatte sie sie bei Gericht abgeben wollen, jedes Mal war sie umgedreht und wieder nach Hause gefahren. Sollte sie das nicht wirklich endlich tun? Sie zweifelte immer noch – wohl als Einzige in ihrem ganzen Umfeld.

Gerade, als sie wieder auf dem Sofa saß, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, klopfte es an der Verandatür der Küche. Amanda schreckte auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Das hatte Lee früher immer getan. Auch in der Zeit nach ihrer Geheimniskrämerei war er immer noch über die Veranda gekommen. Ihm würde etwas fehlen, wenn er das aufgäbe, meinte er damals.

Langsam ging Amanda zur Verandatür und schob die Gardine einen Spalt zurück. Der Anblick, der sich ihr da bot, ließ sie beinahe aus den Schuhen kippen. Ihr Mund stand weit auf, ebenso ihre Augen, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Ach du meine Güte." (Oh my gosh) war alles, was sie sagen konnte.

„Warum wusste ich, dass du genau das sagen würdest?" fragte die Gestalt in abgerissenen Kleidern in der Tür. Es war der Mann aus dem Taxi.

Immer noch sprachlos stand Amanda regungslos da und starrte den Mann an.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Amanda trat einen Schritt zurück und der Mann ging an ihr vorbei. Sie schloss die Tür, auch jetzt noch sprachlos und folgte ihm um die Küchentheke herum. Er hatte sich auf einen der Barhocker gesetzt und hatte seine Jacke neben sich gelegt.

„Lee, was tust du hier?" war das erste, was sie nach endlosen Minuten sagen konnte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Amanda. Wo hätte ich sonst hingehen sollen?"

„Aber…aber….ich….du…..wie….." stammelte Amanda. Sie wusste nicht, welche Frage sie zuerst stellen sollte.

„Ich kann mir denken, wie verwirrt du bist", begann Lee. Er ahnte, was in ihr vorging. „Lass mich dir erklären, was passiert ist."

„Erklären? Ich habe alle Erklärungen vor 12 Jahren bekommen – ich habe mich damit abgefunden – und möchte eigentlich nichts mehr hören."

„Amanda, bitte. Ich weiß nicht, was du gehört hast, aber ich will dir sagen, wie es war."

„Darf ein russischer Überläufer eigentlich so einfach wieder in die USA einreisen, und bei mir auftauchen?"

„Überläufer? Ist es das, was man Euch glauben ließ? Oh mein Gott, dann ist es schlimmer, als ich befürchtet habe. Bitte – lass mich dir alles erklären, wie es wirklich war!"

„Na gut, wenn du schon mal da bist…." Meinte Amanda nur und setzte sich auf den übernächsten Barhocker, bloß um Abstand zu wahren. Sie hätte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn wegzuschicken. Sie konnte die Situation momentan absolut nicht einordnen.

Dann begann Lee zu erzählen.

_„Am 1990 bin ich in die russische Botschaft gefahren, um dort wichtige Papiere über eine afghanische Terrororganisation in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie sollten der Verhinderung von Anschlägen dienen, die hier in den USA und in Großbritannien geplant waren. Von dort wollte ich zurück in die Zentrale fahren, als ich am Dumbarton Oaks Park von einem Geländewagen blockiert zum Anhalten gezwungen wurde. Sekunden später standen 3 vermummte Gestalten neben mir, schlugen die Scheiben ein, nahmen meine Unterlagen an sich und zwangen mich, in ihr Auto einzusteigen. Ab da habe ich eine etwas vernebelte Erinnerung, da sie mir irgendetwas gespritzt haben. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich am Flughafen ein Ticket in Empfang genommen habe, nachdem man mir vorher alle Ausweispapiere weggenommen und durch Andere ausgetauscht hatte. Der Flug dauerte viele Stunden – das Ziel war Moskau. Das bemerkte ich aber erst, als ich dort aus dem Flieger gezerrt wurde. Man verfrachtete mich ohne Umschweife in einen Geländewagen und fuhr mit mir aus Moskau heraus. Viele Stunden lang rumpelten wir über Straßen und Feldwege, bis wir zu einer großen militärähnlichen Anlage kamen. Dort wurde ich in einen Hubschrauber verfrachtet und komplett betäubt. Aufgewacht bin ich 2 Tage später in der Nähe von Kabul. Umgeben von Taliban und gefesselt am Boden liegend. _

_Als ich anfing, mich zu wehren und versuchte, mich zu befreien, wurde ich getreten und geschlagen, bis ich Ruhe gab. Über die nächsten Monate fing man an, mich zu verhören, zu foltern und zu quälen. Nach einiger Zeit schienen sie zu bemerken, dass ich mehrere Sprachen sprach. Somit konnte ich mir mit Übersetzungen diverser Schriftstücke ein wenig Vorteile verschaffen. Man schlug mich danach nicht mehr so häufig und ich bekam wenigstens ab und zu etwas Vernünftiges zu essen. Ich wurde eingesperrt und bekam Papiere hingeworfen, die ich in diverse Sprachen zu übertragen hatte. Hilflos folgte ich den Anweisungen. Ich hatte einfach Angst vor weiteren Schlägen und Tritten._

_So ging das lange Zeit – Wochen – Monate – Jahre. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört, die Zeit wahrzunehmen. Ich hatte wenigstens Ablenkung. Über die Zeit habe ich versucht, Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu ergründen – ohne Erfolg. Ich war immer bewacht, gefesselt oder eingesperrt."_

Amanda stand während seiner Erzählung der Mund offen, sie konnte das alles kaum glauben. Das stellte alles auf den Kopf, was sie sich 12 Jahre einzureden versucht hatte, um damit klarzukommen.

Es entstand einige Zeit des Schweigens. Lee wagte kaum, Amanda anzusehen und spürte doch, wie sie ihn anstarrte. Nach einigen Minuten drängte es ihn, fortzufahren.

_„Nach langer, langer Zeit bemerkte ich, dass die Situation um mich herum unruhiger wurde. Mittlerweile genoss ich ein paar wenige Freiheiten, so z.B. dass ich alleine, wenn auch eingeschlossen, arbeiten durfte und sogar regelmäßig normales Essen bekam. Nicht nur trockenes Brot, trockenes Obst und dreckiges Wasser. Trotzdem suchte ich stets nach einer Möglichkeit, zu fliehen._

_Im letzten Herbst dann brach die totale Unruhe unter meinen Peinigern aus. Man plante einen großen Abzug aus Kabul in die Berge – und das vor dem Winter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum diese Hektik entstand. Heute, weiß ich, was am und nach dem 11. September los war – daher die Hektik. Sie besannen sich plötzlich darauf, dass ich ja auch Amerikaner war und die Folter nahm wieder zu. Allerdings vergaßen sie in der Hektik schon mal das eine oder andere. Einmal vergaß ein Taliban ein großes Messer in meiner Zelle, das nächste Mal sogar seine Pistole. Die Gelegenheit ließ ich mir nicht entgehen und versteckte die Sachen gut in meinem Bettzeug. Als die Hektik im Lager auf dem Höhepunkt war und der Abzug direkt bevorstand, schaffte ich es irgendwie, in dem Tumult unterzutauchen. Ich konnte zwischen den Lehmhäusern am Stadtrand Deckung finden. Doch nun stellte sich die Frage, wie ich aus Kabul entkommen sollte._

_Der einzige Weg war, meinen falschen, russischen Pass zu nehmen, und zu versuchen, auf dem Landweg rauszukommen. Dafür klaute ich mir einen Geländewagen und fuhr los. Als das Benzin leer war, hatte ich es immerhin bis auf etwa 150 km an die Grenze zu Tadjikistan geschafft. Den Rest musste ich laufen oder bin auf Bauernkarren mitgefahren. Das hat einige Wochen gedauert, da ich mich auch immer wieder versteckt hielt. Zwischendurch wurde ich krank, bekam Fieber. Eine alte Bauersfrau pflegte mich gesund. Endlich auf russischem Gebiet angekommen, konnte ich mit meinem falschen Pass zur Botschaft gehen, und von dort meine Ausreise in die USA einleiten. Leider waren die Russen genauso wenig erfreut über mein Erscheinen, wie die Amerikaner. In der russischen Botschaft wurde ich tagelang verhört. Dann übergab man mich den Amerikanern. Hier folgten weitere, tagelange Verhöre. Man drückte mir ein Flugticket in die Hand, brachte mich zum nächstgelegenen Flughafen und dort stand ich nun, in meiner dreckigen Kleidung und ohne Gepäck und ohne Geld. Aber ich konnte endlich ausreisen. Vor zwei Tagen bin ich nun in Washington gelandet. Sofort bemerkte ich, dass ich verfolgt wurde. Ich hielt mich versteckt, bis ich sicher war, die Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange. Tja, und nun bin ich hier. Das ist zumindest erst einmal die Kurzfassung der Ereignisse."_

Amanda stockte der Atem und sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie soll ich dir das alles glauben, nach all den Jahren?" fragte sie.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du tust es einfach," meinte Lee nur verlegen. „Beweise habe ich keine, außer…" stockte er, stand auf und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Amanda wollte schon stopp sagen, doch er war schneller. Er kam ein wenig auf ihn zu, drehte sich dann um und ließ sein Hemd über die Schultern hinuntergleiten. Amanda schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft. Tiefe Narben zeichneten sich auf dem Rücken ab, teilweise schlecht verheilt und eindeutig nicht fachgerecht verarztet. Reflexartig war sie aufgesprungen und hatte die Hand auf sein Schulterblatt gelegt, wie um ihn zu trösten.

Lee schauderte bei der Berührung durch ihre warme Hand. Sie hatte noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn, wie vor 12 Jahren. Oh, wie er diese Frau noch immer liebte. Nur war er sich nicht sicher, was sie noch für ihn empfand. Und doch, sie war die einzige, zu der er hier in Washington hatte gehen können.

Schnell zog Amanda ihre Hand wieder zurück und Lee zog sein Hemd wieder an. Als er sich umdrehte, und sie beim Zuknöpfen ansah, stand sie noch immer ganz nah bei ihm. Er konnte ihren Atem spüren und ihr Shampoo riechen – noch immer der gleiche Pfirsich-Duft, den er schon damals so mochte. Er sog diesen Duft tief ein. Nur Sekunden später trat Amanda ganz zu ihm heran und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Verblüfft hob er die Hände, legte sie ebenfalls um sie und genoss die Umarmung, die er so lange vermisst hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste sie sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es tut mir leid…." Sagte sie.

„Was?" Er verstand ihre Reaktion nicht.

„Du bist so….. dünn… ich ….. du….."

„Naja, Afghanistan ist wirklich nichts für Feinschmecker, das stimmt."

„Soll ich dir etwas machen? Du musst doch Hunger haben!"

„Das wäre wunderbar. Danke." Lee lächelte sie an. Sie war noch immer so fürsorglich, wie er sie kannte. Das tat ihm gut.

„Ich muss sehen, was ich zu Stande bekomme. Ich bin nicht darauf vorbereitet, für zwei zu kochen."

Lee wurde sich erst langsam der Bedeutung dieses Satzes bewusst. Wenn sie nicht für zwei kochte – hatte sie möglicherweise niemanden zum bekochen. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Im gleichen Moment, wo sie an den Kühlschrank trat und ihn öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf den Stapel Papiere neben dem Telefon. Amtliche Papiere, das sah er sofort. Er versuchte, unauffällig herauszufinden, um was es sich handelte. Schnell konnte er erkennen, dass es Scheidungsunterlagen waren. Und genauso schnell fand er seinen Namen auf dem Formular. Sie war tatsächlich noch immer mit ihm verheiratet – das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber warum lagen die Papiere jetzt da? Er würde das später mit ihr klären.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und trat neben seine Frau. „Amanda" begann er, und sie drehte sich sofort zu ihm um, „danke, dass du mir zugehört hast – von Anfang bis Ende."

Amanda schluckte hart, sie sagte nichts. Verstohlen senkte sie den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Auch Lee bemerkte das sofort. Er hob die Hand an ihre Wange und strich die Träne mit dem Daumen weg. Sie sah ihn an. Auch über die andere Wange rann jetzt eine Träne. Lee hob die andere Hand, um auch diese Träne wegzuwischen. Als er nun beide Hände an ihrem Gesicht hatte, hielt er inne. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Aus Amandas Augen waren der Schreck und das Entsetzen gewichen. Jetzt sah er dort nur Mitgefühl und vielleicht sogar Liebe.

Er zog sie sanft zu sich heran und küsste sie. Behutsam, zärtlich, sanft. Sie ließ es bereitwillig geschehen. Als er den Kopf zurückzog, legte sie erneut die Arme um ihn und sie küssten sich noch einmal, diesmal sehr viel leidenschaftlicher. Nach dem Kuss standen sie noch lange in einer innigen Umarmung vor dem noch immer offenen Kühlschrank. Schließlich sprang die Automatik des Kühlschrankes an und beide zuckten zusammen. Als sie sich ansahen, mussten sie beide lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich – noch immer, und noch mehr als vor 12 Jahren" flüsterte Lee beinahe. Amanda atmete tief durch.

„Lee, möchtest du dich duschen und rasieren, während ich uns was koche?" fragte Amanda und blickte an Lee hinunter.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Dann würde ich mich entschieden besser fühlen." Amanda trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn vorbeigehen zu lassen. „Bitte" sagte sie, und Lee ging in Richtung Treppe. Dort angekommen blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Äh, Amanda – ich – äh – ich habe gar nichts anderes anzuziehen….hast du…"

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich lege dir was aufs Bett. Handtücher findest du im Badezimmer. Du kannst Phillips Duschgel und Rasierzeug nehmen." „Danke" war die schlichte Antwort.

Während Lee im Bad verschwand betrat Amanda ihr Schlafzimmer, trat an die letzte Tür ihres Kleiderschrankes und wollte sie öffnen. Sie zögerte ein wenig. Diese Tür hatte sie länger nicht geöffnet. Beim alljährlichen Frühjahrsputz hatte ihre Mutter das zuletzt übernommen. Sie bewahrte darin die Sachen auf, die Lee an den letzten Tagen, in denen er noch hier war, getragen hatte. Sie wegzugeben hätte für sie bedeutet, ihn komplett aus ihrem Leben zu streichen. Dazu war sie nie bereit gewesen.

Als sie ihn jetzt öffnete, bildete sie sich ein, seinen Geruch darin immer noch wahrzunehmen. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und nahm eine schlichte Jeans, ein T-Shirt und ein blaues Hemd heraus. Kleidung, die auch nach 12 Jahren noch tragbar erschienen, wenn sie auch nicht der neuesten Mode entsprachen. Sie legte ihm alles auf ihr Bett, dazu noch Short und Socken, die sie in einer separaten Schublade aufbewahrt hatte. Dann ging sie wieder nach unten in die Küche.

Dort fuhr sie nervös mit der Essenszubereitung fort. Was sollte sie nur aus den wenigen Vorräten zusammenwürfeln? Aber irgendwie gelang es ihr, aus Geflügel, Gemüse und sonstigen Zutaten etwas Einfaches zu zaubern. Dazu stellte sie das frische Brot, was sie sich heute Morgen beim Bäcker geholt hatte. Als sie den Tisch gedeckt hatte – sie hatte versucht, es besonders schön zu machen und sogar die Blumen aus dem Wohnzimmer auf den Tisch gestellt – begutachtete sie ihr Werk und war zufrieden mit sich.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Lee frisch und entspannt die Treppe herunter. Jetzt erst bemerkte Amanda, dass sein Haar doch deutlich von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Naja, die 12 Jahre waren auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen und sie hatte sicherlich die angenehmeren Bedingungen gehabt.

Lee kam auf sie zu, legte kurz die Hand auf ihren Rücken, wie er es auch früher immer getan hatte und lächelte.

„Das sieht fantastisch und verlockend aus. Darf ich?" fragte er und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl. Amanda nickte nur und beide setzten sich. Nachdem sie Lee eine ordentliche Portion auf den Teller gegeben hatte, nahm sie sich auch ein wenig und beide begannen zu essen.

„Entschuldige bitte. Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber wie gesagt, ich war nicht auf Besuch eingerichtet."

„Amanda, bitte. Es ist wunderbar. Köstlich. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich deine Küche vermisst habe."

Beide lächelten unsicher und aßen den Rest schweigend. Dabei schauten sie sich häufiger verlegen an, dann vermieden wieder beide den Augenkontakt. Amanda bemerkte jetzt auch die tiefen Falten an Lees Augen. Er musste wirklich eine schwere Zeit gehabt haben.

Nach dem Essen lehnte sich Lee zufrieden und satt auf dem Stuhl zurück und kam dann wieder auf seine Situation zu sprechen.

„Amanda, ich brauche deine Hilfe – ich habe das Gefühl, ich werde verfolgt – ich sehe ständig Leute, die sich verstecken, während sie mich beobachten. Ständig folgen mir Autos – oder zumindest bilde ich mir das ein. Ich muss irgendwie wieder an einen amerikanischen Pass kommen und versuchen, mich zu rehabilitieren. Ich weiß niemanden außer dir, den ich bitten könnte."

Amanda schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und sagte gar nichts.

„Kannst du in der Zentrale anrufen und Billy bitten, herzukommen?"

Amanda schluckte, senkte den Blick und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich arbeite schon 10 Jahre nicht mehr dort. Außerdem…. Billy…."

„Ach so, ich verstehe. Billy genießt bestimmt schon seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand. Ok, dann…."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Billy ist …. er … Billy ist …. tot" erklärte Amanda mit stockender Stimme. Jetzt war es an Lee, sie mit weiten Augen und offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Wie bitte? Was ist passiert?"

„Einige Jahre nach deinem Verschwinden hat sich ein Maulwurf in die Zentrale eingeschlichen," begann Amanda bedrückt zu erzählen, „der dann bei einer Besprechung der Leitenden Mitarbeiter eine Bombe gezündet hat."

Lee erschrak, Amanda schluckte hart, dann erzählte sie weiter. „Es haben nur 2 Personen schwer verletzt überlebt. Billy und Dr. Smith waren nicht dabei. Die Zentrale ist dabei ziemlich demoliert worden."

Amanda musste eine kurze Pause machen. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. Lee legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sanft. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sie noch immer ihren Ehering trug. Er hatte seinen am Tag des seines Verschwindens morgens im Schlafzimmer abgelegt, wie sie es beide häufig getan hatten, wenn sie ihm Dienst waren – auch nachdem ihre Hochzeit allgemein bekannt war. Kurz darauf konnte sie weitererzählen.

„Der Geheimdienst ist kurz darauf umgezogen. Die Posten wurden neu besetzt, vieles hat sich dort geändert."

Lee ließ entmutigt den Kopf hängen. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wen können wir denn nun anrufen? Oder hast du vielleicht noch Kontakt zu jemandem von damals?" fragte er. Es war seine letzte Hoffnung in der Richtung.

Amanda lächelte und nickte. „Ja, habe ich – du wirst es kaum glauben. Ich treffe mich halbwegs regelmäßig mit Francine – sie können wir anrufen! Sie kann dir sicher helfen."

„Was wird ihr Chef dazu sagen? Kann sie das alleine entscheiden?"

„Kann sie – sie ist der Chef. Sie hat Dr. Smiths Posten übernommen." Amanda sprang auf und ging zum Telefon.

„Francine – Chefin der Agentur?" fragte Lee nach „alle Achtung. Und Billys Posten – kenne ich seinen Nachfolger?"

Amanda lächelte erneut und nickte „Beaman" sagte sie nur kurz angebunden, während sie auch schon die Telefonnummer wählte, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gewählt hatte. Meist hatte sie Francine privat angerufen.

„Internationale Film-Gesellschaft" meldete sich die Telefonvermittlung.

„Amanda King. Bitte geben Sie mir Francine Desmond." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Amanda durchgestellt wurde. Sie bemerkte den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck in Lees Gesicht, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte und lächelnd den Namen seines ehemaligen Kollegen wiederholte „Beaman – Efraim Beaman als Abteilungsleiter. Ich glaub es kaum." Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

Dann hörte er Amanda mit Francine sprechen.

„Amanda, hast du es dir anders überlegt mit heute Abend?" fragte Francine.

„Ja, nein, äh, es ist etwas passiert. Kannst du bitte so schnell wie möglich zu mir nach Hause kommen?"

„Was ist los? Bist du in Gefahr?"

„Bitte komm und du wirst es sehen. Bitte beeil dich. Danke."

„Ok, Amanda, ich komme." Damit legten beide Frauen den Hörer auf.

„Francine kommt gleich" erklärte Amanda kurz.

„Danke, Amanda. Für alles."

Um sich zu beschäftigen, räumte Amanda den Tisch ab und das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Lee half ihr, um nicht untätig herumzustehen. Dann setzten sie sich beide auf die Couch. Trotz mehrerer Versuche wussten beide nicht, wie sie ein Gespräch anfangen sollten. So saßen sie schließlich nur schweigend auf dem Sofa und warteten auf Francine.

„Ähm, sag mal," begann Lee dann doch, „woher hast du eigentlich vorhin meine Kleidung geholt? Hast du die etwa aufbewahrt?"

„Ja, ich habe die letzten Sachen, die du getragen hattest, nach dem Waschen nicht weggeräumt, sondern wie gewohnt in den Schrank gehängt. Ich dachte ja immer noch, du kämest irgendwann zurück. Nach einiger Zeit habe ich dann diesen Schrank aber nicht mehr geöffnet. Den Frühjahrsputz hat dann immer Mutter erledigt. Hätte ich sie weggetan, hätte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dich endgültig aus meinem Leben gestrichen zu haben. Dazu war ich nicht in der Lage - bis heute. Und das war ja gut so, nicht?"

Beide lächelten und Lee legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sanft zog er sie an sich und sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Das tat so gut.

„Was ist denn mit den ganzen Dingen aus meiner Wohnung geworden? Musstest du das alles alleine entsorgen?" fragte Lee besorgt.

„Nein, ich konnte das nicht. Das hat alles Francine zusammengepackt. Sie hat alles in Kartons verpackt und mir die persönlichen Sachen direkt ausgehändigt, wie z.B. deine Urkunden, Fotos und so weiter. Der Rest steht unangetastet auf dem Dachboden. Bis auf ein Teil" erklärte sie und deutete auf das Bücherregal.

Zwischen den Fotos von Philip, Jamie, ihrer Mutter und Lee sah Lee etwas Wohlbekanntes, Weißes liegen. Amanda hatte seinen geliebten, mit Autogrammen übersäten Baseball dort hingelegt, direkt neben das Hochzeitsfoto. Lee lächelte und drückte Amanda erneut enger an sich. „Danke – das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich hoffe, wir können die Kartons dann zusammen durchsehen. Vieles werde ich bestimmt aussortieren. Anderes kann man sicher noch gebrauchen."

„Du hast doch nie freiwillig deine Schränke ausgemistet – da bin ich ja mal gespannt" erwiderte Amanda lachend. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gerne an die Ausräumaktion in Lees Wohnung zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Da kamen die eigenartigsten Dinge zum Vorschein. Auch Lee schien gerade an genau die Situation zu denken und begann zu grinsen.

„Wir werden sehen…." meinte er daraufhin nur.

Einige Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür und Amanda stand auf, um zu öffnen.

„Das wird Francine sein." sagte sie beim Weggehen. Lee wurde ein wenig nervös und spannte sich an. Was würde Francine sagen, wie würde sie auf sein plötzliches Auftauchen reagieren?

Amanda öffnete die Tür und Francine trat besorgt ein.

„Amanda, was ist passiert? Du klangst sehr angespannt."

„Komm bitte ins Wohnzimmer. Dann wirst du mich verstehen."

Kopfschüttelnd ging Francine durch den Flur auf den Wohnraum zu. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie in der Tür stehen. Reflexartig ging ihre Hand zur Waffe, doch Amanda legte ihr schnell die Hand auf den Arm. „Francine, bitte – nein."

„Amanda – was – wie – ich glaube es nicht."

„Hallo Francine, ich bin es wirklich." Begrüßte Lee seine ehemalige Kollegin und erhob sich vom Sofa.

Francine trat einen Schritt näher, sichtlich verunsichert und misstrauisch.

„Lee, was tust du hier – wo kommst du jetzt auf einmal her? Was soll das alles bedeuten?" fragte Francine verstört.

„Francine, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich möchte wieder in mein normales Leben zurückkehren können. Dabei kannst nur du etwas für mich tun, glaube ich. Ich weiß nicht, wem ich sonst vertrauen kann, nachdem Billy…"

„Du weißt davon?" fragte Francine.

„Ich hab es ihm erzählt," erklärte Amanda kurz und Francine nickte nur.

„Wie glaubst du, könnte ich dir helfen? Nach all dem, was passiert ist?"

„Bitte, lass dir erzählen, was wirklich passiert ist, dann verstehst du alles," bat Amanda Francine fast flehend und bot ihr an, sich zu setzen. Zögernd ließ Francine sich in den Sessel fallen und schaute Lee erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser begann, seine Erlebnisse der letzten 12 Jahre erneut zu erzählen, teilweise noch gespickt mit einigen Namen, die er Amanda bei seiner Erzählung erspart hatte. Francine nickte zwischendurch, schaute teilweise sehr ungläubig drein und schüttelte auch ab und zu mit dem Kopf. Als Lee mit seinen Eindrücken, verfolgt zu werden, geendet hatte, musste Francine einige Male tief durchatmen. Dabei ließ sie Lee nicht aus den Augen.

„Wie soll ich dir das glauben? Meinst du nicht, wir hätten alle Kanäle abgegrast – wenn das stimmen würde, hätten wir es herausgefunden."

„Francine, bitte," flehte Amanda sie an und schaute von Francine zu Lee, der auch jetzt wieder begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er streifte das Hemd aus und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich um und Francine konnte die Narben auf seinem Rücken sehen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick wider. „Oh mein Gott, das ist ja fürchterlich."

Es entstand eine Pause, in der Lee sein Shirt und Hemd wieder überstreifte. Als er danach zu Francine hinübersah, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck schon deutlich entspannter.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Lee?" fragte sie dann, „was brauchst du?"

„Zuerst mal brauche ich neue Ausweispapiere, Führerschein. Außerdem würde ich gerne meinen Ruf wieder hergestellt sehen. Ich war und bin kein Überläufer, also möchte ich auch nicht so gebrandmarkt sein. Kannst du da etwas für mich tun?"

„Ich hoffe es. Neue Papiere zu besorgen wird einige Zeit dauern, aber das sollte kein größeres Problem sein. Das mit deinem Ruf als Überläufe kriegen wir auch bestimmt hin – ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich werde die russischen Geheimdienste um eine Stellungnahme ersuchen, um dich in den USA von den Fahndungslisten streichen zu können. Das wird nicht ganz einfach sein, aber ich denke, das kriegen wir auch hin. Zuerst einmal solltest aber in eine sicherere Unterkunft, um nicht auch noch Amanda zu gefährden. Ich werde für dich das sichere Apartment im Cumberland-Hotel bereitstellen lassen. Amanda, darf ich bitte telefonieren?"

Amanda nickte Francine zu „bitte, natürlich. Ach, Francine – darf ich mit ins Cumberland-Hotel fahren?"

„Natürlich, wenn du möchtest. Pack am besten für einige Tage. Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell wir das alles erledigen können" antwortete Francine und ging zum Telefon.

Amanda ging nach oben und packte einige ihrer und Lees Sachen in eine Reisetasche, während Francine telefonierte. Lee saß unsicher auf dem Sofa und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also wartete er ab. Es war ihm unangenehm, so von anderen abhängig zu sein, aber es blieb ihm keine Wahl.

Kurz darauf drehte sich Francine zu ihm um, teilte ihm mit, dass ihn gleich ein Kollege abholen würde. Er müsse dann bitte seine Aussage noch einmal zu Protokoll geben, dann würde man ihn ins Cumberland bringen. Lee nickte nur.

Als Francine sich wieder setzte, begann Lee „danke, Francine, ich weiß…."

„Nein," unterbrach sie ihn, „bedanke dich erst, wenn wir alles geklärt haben. Ich tue das für Amanda. Ich weiß, wie sie die letzten Jahre gelitten hat. Und ich hoffe wirklich für dich, das hat jetzt ein Ende. Wenn nicht, wirst du es bitter bereuen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

„Ich werde dran denken," erwiderte Lee verlegen.

Wenig später klingelte es erneut an der Tür und Francine ging zum Öffnen in den Flur. Draußen wartete ein Agent in dunklem Anzug auf Lee. Er stand auf und folgte dem jungen Mann nach draußen und zur wartenden Limousine. Diese fuhr dann auch direkt weg. Francine schloss die Tür und wartete auf Amanda.

Amanda hörte die Haustür und ging mit der fertig gepackten Reisetasche hinunter. Dort fand sie Francine alleine vor.

„Wo ist Lee?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe ihn abholen lassen. Er muss seine Aussage zu Protokoll geben, dann wird er ins Cumberland gefahren. Ich bringe dich selber dorthin."

Amanda atmete erleichtert aus und ging in die Küche. Dort überlegte sie kurz, ob sie noch ihre Mutter anrufen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber dann.

„Amanda," hörte sie Francine hinter sich sagen, "du kennst Lee besser, als wir alle zusammen. Glaubst du ihm?" Amanda drehte sich um und antwortete.

„Ja, Francine, absolut. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen, er ist verletzt, hat viel durchgemacht. Als Gefangener kann man sich solche Narben zuziehen – wie sollte er das als russischer Spion geschafft haben?"

Francine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Dein sechster Sinn hat dich eigentlich noch nie getäuscht, nicht wahr?" lächelte sie. Amanda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Na, dann komm. Wir fahren."

Amanda folgte Francine zu ihrem Auto und die beiden Frauen fuhren schweigend aus der Stadt heraus, bis sie vor dem alten Landhotel ankamen. Beide stiegen aus, Amanda nahm ihre Tasche und folgte Francine hinein. Sie war bereits bei dem Wachposten am Eingang, und erklärte, was für die nächsten Tage geplant sei. Amanda bekam einen Ausweis für Gäste und einen Schlüssel für das Apartment im Obergeschoß. Damit ausgestattet gingen die beiden zum Aufzug und fuhren hinauf. Das Apartment war ruhig und kühl. Francine ließ Amanda herein und folgte ihr dann.

„Mach es dir ein wenig bequem. Ich hoffe, ihr müsst nicht allzu lange hierbleiben. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, das verspreche ich dir."

„Danke Francine. Ich wusste, auf dich kann ich zählen."

Dann verließ Francine sie und Amanda ging in dem leeren Apartment hin und her. Zum ersten Mal dachte sie darüber nach, wie es denn wohl jetzt und in Zukunft weitergehen würde. Sie fand vorerst keine Antwort darauf.

Eine ihr endlos erscheinende Stunde später hörte sie, wie die Apartmenttür aufgeschlossen wurde. Lee bekam ebenfalls einen Schlüssel in die Hand und der Agent vor der Tür verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Gruß.

Als die Tür zu war, gingen beide aufeinander zu und umarmten sich innig.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass eine Stunde so lang sein kann," flüsterte Amanda ihm ins Ohr und als Antwort drückte er sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.

„Und was machen wir nun mit dem angefangenen Nachmittag?" fragte Lee, um die Situation zu entspannen.

„Reden," war das Einzige, was Amanda einfiel, „es gibt genug aufzuarbeiten, oder nicht?"

„Oh ja," nickte er und zog sie hinter sich her zur Couch. Beide setzten sich. Amanda begann zu erzählen, von den Kindern, von ihrer Mutter, von ihrem Job. Immer wieder stockte sie, da sie sich erinnerte, wie schmerzlich sie Lee bei vielen ihrer Erlebnisse vermisst hatte. Dann nutzte Lee die Chance, noch ein paar Details aus seiner Zeit in Afghanistan zu erzählen. Amanda schauderte dabei des Öfteren. So vergingen einige Stunden, in denen Amanda immer wieder den Tränen nah war und Lee des Öfteren hart schlucken musste. Wie gerne wäre er bei so vielen Ereignissen dabei gewesen.

Irgendwann saßen beide nur noch schweigend Arm in Arm nebeneinander und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Plötzlich wurde die Ruhe durch das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Amanda hob ab. Es war Francine. Amanda hörte einige Zeit zu und bedankte sich dann kurz, bevor sie auflegte.

„Francine kommt morgen früh mit einigen Formularen vorbei, mit denen du neue Papiere bekommst. Außerdem scheinen die russischen Geheimdienste bestätigt zu haben, dass du nie in ihren Reihen gearbeitet hast. Die Schriftstücke erwartet sie noch bis morgen. Alles Weitere läuft noch."

„Hmm, sehr gut," kommentierte Lee die Informationen. Er war während des Telefonates aufgestanden und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Amanda, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Alles, Lee", antwortete sie sanft.

„Du hast mich aufgenommen, mich umsorgt, alles, so wie ich es nicht anders von dir kenne. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie sehr ich dich noch immer liebe. Das ist die Wahrheit. Aber bitte, ich weiß bisher nicht, wie du zu mir stehst, und was du für mich empfindest. Ich habe die Papiere in der Küche liegen sehen – das war eindeutig. Aber da wusstest du ja noch nicht, dass ich…."

„Ach, Lee," begann Amanda, während sie von hinten an ihn herantrat. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sprach weiter, „in den vergangenen Jahren habe ich viele Gefühle für dich gehegt. Anfangs habe ich natürlich an dich geglaubt, und gehofft, du kämest zurück. Irgendwann kamen auch mir Zweifel. Ich habe dich verflucht, zwischenzeitlich gehasst für dein Verschwinden. Ich war verzweifelt, einsam, enttäuscht, fühlte mich betrogen." Amanda schluckte und kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Ich habe dich zur Hölle gewünscht und versucht, dich zu vergessen. Es ist mir nicht gelungen. Aber eines konnte ich nie," es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Lee sich umdrehte, und sie ansah, „ich konnte nie aufhören, dich zu lieben – bis heute."

Damit war es um Amandas Beherrschung geschehen und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Das konnte Lee gar nicht ertragen und näherte sich ihr sanft. Er küsste sie erst auf die eine Wange, dann auf die andere. Schließlich trafen sich ihre Lippen, erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder. Beiden war in dem Moment klar, dass es eine Zukunft geben würde und diese würden sie zusammen verbringen.

Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, hob Lee seine Frau hoch, die Arme unter Schulter und Kniekehlen und trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Amanda war ein wenig überrascht, ließ es aber bereitwillig geschehen. Vor dem Bett setzte er sie ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Entschuldige bitte – ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich sollte…." „Nein, bitte. Komm her," unterbrach Amanda ihn und zog ihn mit sich hinunter aufs Bett. Dort begannen beide, sich gegenseitig neu zu entdecken.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Lee zwischendurch, als Amanda ihre Finger über seinen Körper gleiten ließ. „Das, was Ehepaare an ihrem Hochzeitstag eben so tun" antwortete Amanda amüsiert und glücklich.

Sie liebten sich so leidenschaftlich, wie sie es sich nicht hatten vorstellen können. Für beide war es ein wenig wie beim ersten Mal.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, Amanda lag eng an Lee angeschmiegt und war eingeschlafen. Er genoss es, sie zu beobachten. Ab und zu kringelte er eine ihrer Locken um seine Finger, dann strich er ihr sanft über die Schulter und den Rücken. Sie genoss es ebenfalls und raunte wie eine kleine Katze. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit umdrehte, und die komplette Decke mit sich zog, entschloss er sich, aufzustehen und in der Küche die Vorräte zu inspizieren. Vielleicht konnte er seine Frau auch überraschen, wenn sie aufwachte.

Er zog sich seine Sachen wieder an und ging leise hinüber. In den Küchenschränken fanden sich erstaunlich viele Vorräte. Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann für das Hähnchenfleisch aus dem Froster, sowie einiges an Gemüse und Reis. So konnte er später wunderbar etwas schnelles, asiatisches kochen. Da das Hähnchen noch einige Zeit auftauen musste, beließ er es bei den Vorbereitungen und ging wieder hinüber zum Fenster. Er schaute nachdenklich hinaus. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass an der Seite des Fensters ein Rosenstrauch das Rankgitter erklommen hatte. Wunderschöne dunkelrote Blüten wuchsen bis fast vor die Scheibe. Erstaunlich für die Jahreszeit, aber der Winter war in Washington dieses Jahr sehr mild gewesen, und die Rosen hatten es überlebt. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster, beugte sich hinaus und brach vorsichtig eine der schönsten Blumen ab. Er entfernte noch die Dornen, bevor er das Fenster wieder schloss.

Amanda erwachte und schreckte auf. Wo war sie? Doch im gleichen Moment fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Und doch – etwas fehlte.

„Lee?" rief sie ängstlich. War es doch nur ein Traum gewesen?

„Nebenan" kam beruhigenderweise schnell die Antwort. Sie zog sich schnell wieder an und ging zu ihm herüber. Er stand am Fenster, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Er grinste über beide Ohren. Es gefiel ihr, ihn so zu sehen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Amanda neugierig.

Lee trat zu ihr und zog die Rose hervor. „Alles Liebe zum Hochzeitstag!" Amanda war verblüfft und erfreut. „Danke," sagte sie, nahm die Rose und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss „sie braucht Wasser."

Als sie in der Küche ankam, sah sie die Lebensmittel und staunte nicht schlecht. Diese Auswahl an Vorräten hatte sie hier nicht erwartet. „Hunger?" fragte sie Lee, während sie die Rose in ein kleines Glas stellte.

„Ja, aber jetzt bin ich dran mit Kochen."

Den Abend verbrachten die beiden zuerst mit dem gemütlichen Essen, was Lee zubereitet hatte, danach begaben sie sich wieder auf die Couch und redeten über die vergangenen Jahre. Es gab so viel zu erzählen. Es wurde spät – sehr spät.

Als Amanda gegen 1 Uhr nachts an Lees Schulter einzuschlummern drohte, erhob er sich und zog sie mit sich hoch.

„Es wird Zeit, komm wir gehen schlafen." „Hmmmm" murmelte Amanda nur und folgte ihm müde.

Als sie beide im Bett lagen, kuschelte sich Amanda wieder in Lees Arm ein und war in minutenschnelle eingeschlafen. Lee gingen noch immer viele Dinge durch den Kopf, so lag er noch eine Stunde wach, beobachtete seine Frau und genoss den Anblick. Irgendwann fiel auch er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Beide erwachten erst, als es draußen schon hell war. Aufstehen mochten sie beide noch nicht. Amanda hatte ihre Hand auf Lees Brust liegen. Er strich ihr sanft darüber, dabei hielt er an ihrem Ehering inne.

„Schön, dass du ihn noch trägst," sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich bin ja schließlich verheiratet – mit dir," antwortete sie und sah ihn an.

„Ich hatte meinen damals im Schlafzimmer abgelegt und weiß nicht…" begann er, als sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Sssscccchhhht, warte einen Moment", unterbrach sie ihn und stand auf. Sie ging nach nebenan und er konnte nur hören, dass sie in ihrer Tasche herumkramte.

Amanda suchte ihre Geldbörse. In dem kleinen Reißverschlussfach unter den Geldscheinen fand sie, was sie suchte. Dann ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, kniete sich aufs Bett neben Lee, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, und sie verwundert zurückerwartete.

„Gib mir deine Hand" forderte sie ihn auf und er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sie nahm seine Hand in die Ihre.

„Hiermit nehme ich dich zu meinem angetrauten Ehemann. So wie damals, so soll es sein, so soll es bleiben." Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihm seinen Ring wieder auf den Ringfinger. Er war ein wenig zu weit, aber das war jetzt egal. „Ich liebe dich."

Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Er zog sie zu sich hinunter bis sie wieder lang neben ihm lag. Wie frisch verheiratet, begann er, sie zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.

Eine Stunde später zwangen sich die beiden dann doch dazu, aufzustehen. Kaum war Amanda unter der Dusche, klingelte das Telefon. Lee nahm ab. Es war Francine.

„Ich werde gleich mit einigen Formularen vorbeikommen für deinen Ausweis und einen neuen Führerschein. Oder störe ich?"

„Ähm, nein," antwortete Lee verlegen. Gut, dass Francine nicht sehen konnte, dass er leicht rot anlief, „wann wirst du hier sein?"

„In etwa einer Stunde, bis nachher." Damit legte Francine auf.

Francine saß in ihrem Büro und grinste. „Und ob ich störe….." dachte sie nur. Vor ihr lagen die Formulare, die sie mitnehmen musste. Außerdem hatte sie schon einige Bestätigungen von Lees Unschuld von den russischen Behörden erhalten. Das stimmte sie froh – Amandas sechster Sinn schien wirklich zu funktionieren.

Die amerikanischen Behörden, sowie FBI und CIA waren schwieriger zu überzeugen. Daher würden auch Ausweispapiere nicht so schnell kommen, wie erhofft. Sie musste die Behörden überzeugen, dass Lee wirklich kein Überläufer und Staatsfeind war. Mit den Stellungnahmen der Russen sollte das gelingen. Die mussten dafür aber zuerst zur Übersetzungsabteilung, was wieder Zeit kostete. Einige Tage würden Lee und Amanda wohl noch im Cumberland bleiben müssen. Sie hatte diesen Fall persönlich übernommen, um ein Auge auf die Angelegenheit zu haben. Außerdem tat sie es für ihre Freunde.

Francine sortierte die vorliegenden Unterlagen zu dem Fall, steckte sie alle in einen Umschlag und machte sich auf den Weg zum Cumberland-Hotel. Sie ließ sich extra viel Zeit.

Amanda kam mit einem Handtuchturban aus dem Bad und lächelte. „War das Francine? Hat sie was erreicht?"

„Hmm," brummte Lee, „sie kommt gleich." „Ist was?" stutzte Amanda, Lee sah verlegen aus, aber er lächelte.

„Sie hat gefragt, ob sie stören würde." „Das konnte sie doch schon immer gut" grinste Amanda zurück, „das Bad ist jetzt frei. Ich mache Frühstück."

Später, bei Kaffee, Toast, Eiern und Speck mutmaßten die beiden darüber, was Francine wohl erreicht hatte und wie lange sie wohl noch hierbleiben mussten. Mitten in ihre Vermutungen hinein klopfte es an der Tür. Amanda öffnete und Francine trat ein.

„Hallöchen, ihr zwei! Und? Langeweile gehabt?" begrüßte sie die beiden mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Amanda kannte Francine gut genug, dass sie wusste, es war nicht böse gemeint. Die Zeiten waren lange vorbei.

Francine ging zum Tisch und setzte sich. Amanda bot ihr, während Lee das Frühstück abräumte, einen Kaffee an. Dann breitete Francine die mitgebrachten Unterlagen vor Lee aus. Der fing auch gleich an zu lesen und war positiv überrascht. Seine Rückkehr ins normale Leben schien langsam Gestalt anzunehmen.

„Diese Formulare musst du ausfüllen. Die anderen Unterlagen kannst du dir in Ruhe durchlesen. Ich habe dir Kopien gemacht. CIA und FBI stellen sich ein wenig quer, dich von den Fahndungslisten zu streichen, aber ich hoffe, sie lassen sich durch den Rest überzeugen. Die Armee in Kabul versucht noch immer, den Ort zu finden, wo du gefangen gehalten wurdest. Das gestaltet sich schwierig, da dort natürlich jetzt eine enorme Unruhe herrscht. Außerdem waren deine Angaben nicht sehr präzise, aber deine Personenbeschreibungen scheinen schon einen ersten Erfolg gebracht zu haben. Einer der Männer aus deinen Beschreibungen wurde vermutlich als Sahin Shan Rhiza identifiziert. Er konnte heute Nacht dingfest gemacht werden. Ich habe hier ein Foto von ihm. Erkennst du ihn vielleicht wieder?"

Francine schob Lee ein Bild hinüber, auf dem ein älterer Herr mit grauem Bart und sehr stechenden Augen zu sehen war. Der Rest des Kopfes war von einem Turban, wie ihn die Taliban üblicherweise trugen, verdeckt. Lee schaute das Bild lange an. Seine Muskeln am Hals und seine Hände verkrampften sich sichtlich. Francine und Amanda bemerkten das sofort und wussten, was es bedeutete.

„Ja, der war die meiste Zeit dabei. Er war auch häufig beteiligt, wenn ich geschlagen wurde und…" Lees Stimme brach ab. Amanda legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Francine sah ihn voller Mitleid an. Der Mann tat ihr wirklich leid. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Mittlerweile war auch sie überzeugt davon, dass seine Version des Verschwindens der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Lass es gut sein, du brauchst das nicht noch einmal erzählen. Steht ja alles im Protokoll."

Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der Lee das Bild anstarrte. An seinem finsteren Blick konnte Amanda erkennen, dass ihn die Erinnerungen an diesen Mann schwer belasteten. Um die Situation aufzulockern, begann Francine das Gespräch wieder.

„Ich hole die Formulare morgen wieder ab. Habt ihr euch ein wenig hier eingewöhnt? Ist ja immer noch sehr gemütlich, nicht?"

Lee löste seinen Blick von dem Foto und warf es über den Tisch zu Francine zurück. „Bitte?"

„Ja, sehr gemütlich. Aber eben nicht wie zu Hause," antwortete Amanda stattdessen. „Was glaubst du, wie lange wir noch hier bleiben müssen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ein paar Tage wird es wohl noch dauern. Braucht ihr noch etwas? Sagt Bescheid, ich lasse euch alles bringen, was ihr wollt."

Lee hatte sich ein wenig entspannt und einige Male tief durchgeatmet. „Ein paar Flaschen guten Wein, das wäre doch was. Ansonsten ist ja alles da," sagte er und lächelte Francine dankbar an.

„Okay, sollst du bekommen. Ich muss jetzt wieder los, sonst sitzt ihr hier noch länger fest. Ich habe deinen Fall übrigens persönlich übernommen – das wollte ich dir noch sagen."

„Danke – ich weiß das zu schätzen," antwortete Lee, als er ihr zum Abschied die Hand gab.

Francine zog ihn ein wenig zu sich heran und umarmte ihn kurz. „Willkommen zu Hause, Lee."

Dann ging sie hinaus und fuhr zurück in die Zentrale.

„Das hat sie ehrlich gemeint, nicht?" fragte Lee verdutzt. „Francine hat sich verändert – positiv. Freut mich. Ihr kommt jetzt viel besser miteinander klar, oder?"

„Ja, das hat sich so entwickelt. Ich bin die Einzige, mit der sie über ihre Arbeit reden kann, wenn ihr mal wieder alles zum Halse heraushängt. Und du weißt, wie aufbrausend sie dann immer reagiert. Das hat sich nicht verändert."

Beide waren ans Fenster getreten und sahen Francine in der Ferne die Ausfahrt hinausfahren und hinter dem Park-Eingang des Hotels verschwinden.

„Bald hast du es geschafft," ermutigte Amanda Lee, als sie seinen etwas skeptischen Blick sah.

„Ich hoffe, sie schafft es – alles. Komm, lass uns die Formulare ausfüllen. Ich hasse Papierkram."

„Dafür hast du ja mich - wie immer." Amanda lächelte und beide setzten sich an den Tisch.

Die nächsten 2 Tage gingen ruhig vorbei. Francine kam noch einmal vorbei, um die Papiere abzuholen. Ab und zu rief sie an, wenn sie Neues zu berichten hatte.

Am Mittag des 19. Februar kam endlich der erlösende Anruf von Francine, dass die Bestätigungen der Behörden, des CIA und des FBI da wären. Lee könne sich jetzt wieder frei in den USA bewegen. Jetzt sollte es auch mit Pass und Führerschein nicht mehr lange dauern. Am nächsten Tag würde sei die beiden abholen und nach Hause bringen.

Amanda hatte während der letzten Tage sowohl ihre beiden Söhne, als auch ihre Mutter angerufen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie für einige Tage verreist sei. Sie hatte ihnen nicht den Grund genannt. Dies wollte sie nicht am Telefon tun. Dafür hatte sie alle drei für den kommenden Sonntag zu einem Festessen eingeladen, bei dem sie die Überraschung herauslassen wollte. Lee war das ein wenig viel Rummel um seine Person, aber es war schließlich auch seine Familie und er freute sich auf sie. Vor allem auf die Jungs.

Amanda hatte ihm erzählt, dass beide in den letzten Jahren eine gute Entwicklung hinter sich hatten. Beide hatten sich aber ganz unterschiedlich mit seinem Verschwinden abgefunden. Jamie hatte anfangs nur entsetzt geschwiegen. Später dann hatte er seiner Mutter erzählt, dass er nie an die Überläufer-Version geglaubt habe und war ihr eine große Stütze gewesen.

Phillip hatte sich verschlossen gezeigt und eher eine Trotzreaktion an den Tag gelegt. Für ihn stand fest, dass er sich aus der Verantwortung gestohlen hatte und er hatte ihn abgehakt. Erst Jahre später, als er erkennen musste, dass eine Mutter nach wie vor an Lee festhielt, hatte er seine harte Haltung wenigstens ein wenig aufgegeben und seiner Mutter ebenso beigestanden. Vor allem, nachdem Jamie zum College gegangen war, und das Haus sehr still geworden war, half er Amanda, wo er nur konnte.

Dotty vermisste ihren Schwiegersohn von der ersten Minute an. Sie stand Amanda bei, wo sie konnte. Sie war jetzt wieder häufiger bei ihr und blieb auch über Nacht, wenn Amanda kein Auge zubekam. Sie hatte auch nie geglaubt, dass Lee einfach so weggegangen wäre, ohne an seine Familie zu denken.

Lee und Amanda hatten die wenigen Sachen schnell wieder gepackt und saßen nun an ihrem letzten Abend im Cumberland am offenen Fenster. Es war draußen erstaunlich mild für Februar. Trotzdem fror Amanda nach einer gewissen Zeit. Lee legte den Arm um sie. „Aufgeregt wegen morgen?" fragte er, während er versuchte, sie ein wenig aufzuwärmen.

„Nein, mehr wegen Sonntag. Was werden die drei wohl sagen?"

„Ich hoffe, sie werden sich freuen. Ich freue mich jedenfalls riesig darauf."

„Ich muss unbedingt einiges einkaufen. Morgen ist Sonderangebote-Tag im Supermarkt. Das…"

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, stimmts?" lachte Lee, als er sie ansah. „Ich denke, ich sollte auch mal einkaufen gehen. Hilfst du mir?" fragte er, als er an sich und seinen in die Jahre gekommen Kleidungsstücken hinuntersah.

„Es wird mir eine Freude sein" antwortete Amanda, „ich liebe Klamottenkaufen. Auch mit Männern."

„Männern? Was soll das denn heißen? Mit wie vielen Männern bist du denn bitte die letzten Jahre einkaufen gewesen?"

Seine gespielte Eifersucht amüsierte Amanda sehr. „Mit 2 oder 3 bestimmt, warum fragst du?" Lee hob mahnend den Finger und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nanana, das hört mir aber in Zukunft auf – so etwas gehört sich nicht für eine verheiratete Frau!" Amanda setzte ihre beste Unschuldsmiene auf und lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Schon gar nicht für MEINE Frau, hörst du?" fragte Lee und küsste Amanda zärtlich. Dann standen beide auf. Lee schloss das Fenster und sie gingen hinüber zur Couch. Sie genossen die letzten ruhigen Stunden bei einer der guten Weine, die Francine hatte liefern lassen und gingen zeitig ins Bett. Beruhigt und entspannt schliefen sie auch schnell ein. Morgen begann für sei beide endlich ein neues, altes Leben.

Am nächsten Morgen konnten die beiden nicht lange schlafen. Beide wurden bereits sehr früh wach. Sie standen auf, frühstückten und warteten nervös darauf, dass Francine sie endlich abholte. Gegen 9 Uhr erschien sie dann auch und war erstaunt, die beiden schon fertig zusehen.

„Na, reisefertig, wie ich sehe!" kommentierte sie den Anblick. „Ihr könnt es wohl kaum abwarten."

Beide nickten nur und folgten ihr dann zum Auto. Die Fahrt dauerte scheinbar unendlich lange. Schließlich bog der Wagen vor ihrem Haus in die Einfahrt ein. Vor der Einfahrt stand eine zweite Limousine. Darin saß ein Mann. Amanda erkannte ihn – es war Efraim Beaman, ihr ehemaliger Kollege, der jetzt auch ausstieg und auf sie zukam.

„Willkommen zurück," gegrüßte er Lee erfreut. „Damit hat niemand gerechnet. Ehrlich."

„Danke – warum eigentlich nicht? Ihr wart wohl froh, dass der Chefchaot weg war, oder?" antwortete Lee lächelnd.

Beaman zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Wir lassen das Haus noch einige Zeit beobachten, zur Sicherheit, bis man in Kabul weitere Erkenntnisse gesammelt hat. Nicht, dass dir jemand von den netten Herren hierher gefolgt ist, oder andere nette Herren beauftragt hat, dir nachzustellen. Wenn wir sicher sind, dass nichts mehr passieren kann, ziehen wir ab. Es dient nur eurer Sicherheit."

„Danke, Efraim," sagte Amanda, „meinst du, das ist wirklich nötig? Was kann denn noch passieren?"

„Frag lieber nicht. Du kennst doch das Geschäft. Erwarte immer das Unerwartete. Niemand kann das wissen."

Damit drehte er sich wieder um und ging zum Auto zurück. Als er eingestiegen und weggefahren war, fuhr ein Wagen der Telefongesellschaft vor und begann mit Arbeiten an den Telefonleitungen – scheinbar. Das war ihre Bewachung.

„Was werdet ihr jetzt machen?" wollte Francine noch wissen.

„Erst mal einkaufen," antwortete Lee, worauf ihn Francine völlig verdutzt anschaute. „Ich brauche dringend was zum Anziehen," erklärte er „außerdem hat Amanda bereits Besuch eingeladen – die Familie kommt."

„Ach so," lächelte Francine, „äh, noch was, offiziell hast du ja nie die Kündigung bekommen oder eingereicht. Solltest du also einen Job brauchen, ich denke, ich bekomme dich bei uns sicher wieder unter. Überleg es dir. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, aber deine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse wären bei uns sicherlich nützlich. Und ich könnte mir keinen anderen Job für dich vorstellen, oder?"

„Oh, bitte. Daran möchte ich jetzt noch nicht denken. Danke für das Angebot, ich werde später darüber nachdenken – viel später. Vielleicht sollten Amanda und ich erst einmal richtig Urlaub machen. Das haben wir uns verdient."

„Sicherlich." Francine verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls und fuhr dann zurück in die Zentrale. Sie würde sich melden, wenn es Neuigkeiten gab. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, die beiden wollten allein nach Hause zurückkehren.

Endlich konnten Amanda und Lee ins Haus gehen. Als Amanda die Tür öffnete und hineinging, fiel ihr direkt der Duft auf, der dem Wohnzimmer entströmte. Ein dicker Blumenstrauß und eine Flasche Champagner standen dort. Dazu eine Karte. „Willkommen daheim" stand darauf. Auf der Rückseite die Unterschrift von Francine und zwei anderen, ehemaligen Kollegen, Beaman und Fielder, die an diesem Fall mitgearbeitet hatten.

„Die gute alte Francine," kam es beiden unisono über die Lippen und beide lachten herzlich, als sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließen.

Ende


End file.
